The Rewind Spell
by Nanami Kuro
Summary: Howl and Sophie are celebrating their Anniversary, and with their family starting to take over the whole party planning, Sophie gets fed up and uses a spell to speed them along, but what she doesn't know is that spell will end up erasing everything...


Chapter 1

A warm, crisp breeze blew across the back court yard of the moving castle. To where Sophie had escaped outside, trying to avoid the noises that had overtaken her home. About one hour ago, Sophie had some unexpected guest arrive. Franny, Letti, and Martha came to the door in Market Chipping. They dicieded that they were going to be helping out with (taking over) the planning of Sophie's Anaversery party. Sophie hadn't really protested at the idea of her family butting in, until five miniutes later, there was another knock at the Marcket Chipping door. It was Ms. Fairfax none the less who walked in, and was carrying a list of party plans. As the group of ladies made way with their party plans, Sophie was given the pleasure (duty) of providing the refreshmants, while they were hard at work. After about an hour of bickering, Sophie had escaped to the outside court yard.

Sophie took in a deep breath and let it out with an exsasperated sigh.

"Why the sigh my love?" Asked a soothing and deep voice from behind her. Sophie turned to face her beloved Howl.

"How did you make it past everyone in there? If they would have seen you I fear my love I would have lost you." Shophie asked, and turning herself back to look off the edge of the court yard.

Howl placed his arms around her thin waist and sat his head gently on her shoulder, his lips placed nect to her ear. "I escaped through the window," he wispered.

Sophie shivered at the wisperes that had invaded her ear. Howl then unwrapped his arms from her waist and gently placed is hands where his arms had been. He turned her slowly to face him. Sophie stared up at him, with the same sour face she had when she was being ordered around by her family and friends.

"Ouch, what a face," Howl chuckled. "What is ever the matter my love?"

Sophie collapsed her head onto his chest as he continued to hold her close. She took in a deep breath and released it into another sigh. "I don't dislike my family being here, and be so gernourous to help with the party planning. But it is when I have no imput or say so!" She bagan to raise her voice, then took a calm breath. "That's when it really starts to bother me."

Howl rocked his beloved back and forth in a gental motion. "Would you like them to leave? I assure you it will not be a problem I will tell them they are relieved of their non-obligated duties."

"As much as I would love you too my dear, I decided to let them finish it up and I will deal with eachone on my own time." Sophie replied, causing Howl to sigh regrettably.

"You never let me help you…" Howl dropped his arms from her waist and dropped them to his sides, and began his usual pout. Sophie gently placed her hands onto his face,turning his head to face her once again. "No…" He replied to the notion, and continued to pout, making sure to look in the oppisite direction, and to avoid all eye contact. Sophie giggled and began to raise herself on to the balls of her feet. She placed her arms around his neck to hold herself up, and gently kissed his cheek. The blood rushed to Howls cheeks, to make them into a very rosey color but still keeping a calm and collected apperance. He could not contain himself any longer and let his eyes slowly move to meet Sophie's gaze, he then placed his hands back around her waist and pulled her in closley. She released her arms from around his neck, letting them dangle as she surrendered into his kiss. His lips were soft, and giving, causing Sophie's emotions to spin out of control. Their lips parted, Sophie then soon rejoined once more, after taking in a breath. Sophie ran her fingers through his hair.

"Um…" Micheal knocked softly on the frame of the door. "I don't mean to interupt…" He said shyly.

Howl and Sophie parted quickly and were at least a foot apart from one another.

Micheal cleaned his throat, "Sophie, you family needs you to prove more drinks in the living room."

Sophie groaned loudly, and stormed off into the castle. Micheal turned and gave Howl a dirty look and shook his head.

"What?" Howl asked innocently, looking the other way.

Inisde Sophie was being yelled at from Franny. "Sophie, we are out of drinks and crumpets! Do you think that you could brew some te and run to the market?"

"Oh and pick up some pastries?" Lettie added.

"We might need bread too…" Martha chimed in.

"Might I add-" Ms. Fairfax was about to add to the list, until she was inturrupeted by Sophie's loud groan.

Sophie then picked up the nearst spell book form Howl's desk.

"What are you doing? Is everything ok?" Martha asked placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder, Sophie shrugged it off.

"I have had enough of all of you beinf here, and taking over my home." Sophie found a spell.

"Out, out, Nefelo Marcosa!" After only a second, the living room conisisted of only her. "It worked…" She closed the book, amazed it had worked, and placed the book back on the desk.

"That was a bit hasty, don't you think?" Howl asked from the door to the court yard. He was smirking, while Sophie scowled.

"Look it's the one advantage of being with a wizard." Soophie retorated with a snap. Howl ca,e over and placed a hand behind her head and drew her in close. "I don't need pity," Sophie mumbled. Howl did not say anything, he just continued to let her vent and the rest was quiet.

The rest of the day ran smoothly. Calcifer stayed the night in the castle, as he most often did,and Micheal had gone to bed around 8:00 p.m. as he usually did as well. After saying goodnight to Micheal, Sophie made her way downstairs to sit with Calcifer and the Witch of the Waste, to wait up for Howl.

"Hello my dear," the Witch greeted Sophie, as she took her spot on the love seat.

"Evening," Sophie replied.

"Interesting day?" Calcifer asked, flickering up from the log in the grate.

"When is it not," Sophie sighed. "I used one of Howls spells to hurry my family out of her."

"Remember to always be cautious with spells dear." The witch said with an aristocratic tone, as she contined her knitting.

Sophie nodded her head in reply, "It was a quick judgement, I will admit." She justified.

"What are you doing up anyway? You should get some rest Sophie." Calcifer suggested grabbing another log from his pile.

"I am waiting for Howl, he ran to the market to get some last minute items." Sophie said.

"Being out this late for some usless items that he could have just gotten tomorrow, such an odd boy." The witch scoffed, while standing up from her rocking chair. "Never the less, this old witch is off to bed."

"Goodnight," Sophie smiled as the witch walked and made her way upstairs.

There was a moment of scilience. "You know sher is right," Calcifer chimed in after a minute.

"Hm?" Sophie asked half asleep.

"You need to be more cafreful with spells, that you are not famliar with." Calcifer flickered. "Wjay was the name of the spell anyway?"

"Not sure, but what ever it was worked and now its over." Sophie streched.

"If you insist, just be careful Sophie." The little flame sounded worried.

Sophie was about to reply, when the door swung open and Howl stepped in. "Howl!" Sophie sprung up happily.

"I'm back," he said with a smile, while kissing Sophie on the forehead, then turning towards the grate. "Calcifer you will be staying here here as usual my old friend?"

"I have a feeling its going to rain," Calcifer pleeded.

"Don't you use thay excuse everynight?" Howl chuckled. "I don't mind you staying here, but at least get a little more creative. I'll see you up stairs my dear." Howl smiled at Sophie and continued up to the room.

Sophie turned back to calcifer, "Now I am going to bed, lets not have anymore talk of this spell nonsense. It is over, got it?"

"I am just warning you." Calcifer reminder once more, making sure to look the other way, knowing to avoid her scowl.

"Goodnight Calcifer!" Sophie's eyes narrowed, and made her way up the stairs. With that Calcifer sunk back into pile of logs, and fell soundly asleep.

When Sophie opened the door, she expected Howl to already be in bed, but he was not. As she shut the door, she felt familiar arm wrap around her. She smiled and looked up to see Howl smirking down at her.

"What are you up too?" Sophie asked.

Without saying anything, Howl released her and took her by the hand. He then guided themto their bed, letting her take a seat on the edge. "Sophie I know you have been going through a lot of stress with all this party planning," Howl reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, long black box. "So I picked you up something while I was out today," He continued.

Sophie stared at the box in his hand. "What did you get me," She smiled. Howl handed her the box, and without any haste Sophie opened it to find a silver chain with a compass attached to it. Tears started to form in her eyes she clapsed the necklace around her neck. "Its beautiful Howl."

He touched the compass, that laid against her breast. "You will always kmow where your home is." Sophie placed her hand on his, Howl looked up ay her with as much seriousness on his face that she had. He them romved his jacket, tossing it to the floor. Sophie leaned back, allowing Howl to come closer. He placed his hand in the arch of her back drawing her close to is his chest. She took in a deep breath, as the blood rushed to her cheeks He then placed himslef on the edge of the bed, placing Sophie onto his lap while kissing her neck softly. "I love you Sophie." He wispered against her neck, sending a chill up her spine.

"I love you too Howl…" Sophie gasped as he laid her onto the bed. "Be gentle with me Howl," she clasped her hands around his neck as he lay ontop of her.

"I always am my dear," He then kissed on the forehead, making his way down to her awaiting lips.

That night seemed to be the most romantic and lovely night Sophie has had with Howl. Around 2:30 am, Sophie heard a rumbling that made her sit up. "Howl, what was that?" She wispered. Looking over, she saw that he was still sound asleep. Sophie smiled at him, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Easing her self up, she felt the floor rumble once more. She looked over to see Howl still sleeping.

Sophie raced hown the stairs, to find papers flying about, her hair was blown out of its bun. With her hair being tossed around in the mysterious gust of wind, she was able to make it all the way down to the main floor, to find Calcifer being swayed back and forth. "Calcifer!"

"Sophie!" Cal called back.

"What's going on Cal?" Sophie yelled.

"It's some sort of strong spell!" Calcifer yelled back. With that Sophie had shocking thought, that it was the spell from earlier. She raced to the books that lay on the desk, but found her feet being lifted from the ground. She tried to grab a hold of something to keep herself planted to the ground, but she started to get thrown about.

"SOPHIE!" Howl called from the stairs.

"HOWL!" Sophie called back, but it was to late. The room went black.

Hey everyone, this is my first Howl's moving Castle fanfic, and my first real fanfic for this website. So i hope you all enjoy it. There is something i would like to mention that there are a couple characters that I did add that are strickly from the book Written by Diana Wynne Jones . I have seen the movie many times and have read the book countless times. So the characters from the book are the following:

-Martha: who was the youngest sister out of Sophie and Lettie; it is their half sister

-Ms. Fairfax: An old soceress from the book, who was a teacher to Lettie.

So those are the only two that have shown up in the first chapter, I will be adding a few of my own Original Characters in, and will post above as i did this time to let you know, so that no one will get confused.

I hope you enjoy my story, and i would like to state it isn't really me trying to write my own story of how it "should have happened" in the movie, i put on a good twist and i hope you all will love it! Please comment! (and be nice, if you could)

-Nanami Kuro

Hey everyone, this is my first Howl's moving Castle fanfic, and my first real fanfic for this website. So i hope you all enjoy it. There is something i would like to mention that there are a couple characters that I did add that are strickly from the book Written by Diana Wynne Jones . I have seen the movie many times and have read the book countless times. So the characters from the book are the following:

-Martha: who was the youngest sister out of Sophie and Lettie; it is their half sister

-Ms. Fairfax: An old soceress from the book, who was a teacher to Lettie.

So those are the only two that have shown up in the first chapter, I will be adding a few of my own Original Characters in, and will post above as i did this time to let you know, so that no one will get confused.

I hope you enjoy my story, and i would like to state it isn't really me trying to write my own story of how it "should have happened" in the movie, i put on a good twist and i hope you all will love it! Please comment! (and be nice, if you could)

-Nanami Kuro


End file.
